Alien vs Misato Katsuragi
by YF-21
Summary: No, it´s not a mask what´s over shinji´s Face!. Please Read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Alien vs Misato Katsuragi (La posta!) by Adun DISCLAIMER: The characters, story, universe, etc. of Neon Genesis Evangelion belong to Gainax. The characters, story, universe, etc. of Alien belong to the 30th Century Fox. They're not mine, and I make no claim to them. I do not own anything related to either Evangelion or Alien, if I did you would be damn sure I would be sueing all those people who don´t write disclaimers (like they were a lot). ^_^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"So, Shinji- asked Misato Katsuragi as she stood in her kitchen, opening the fridge - I´m making breakfast today, what do you want?".  
  
No response.  
  
"Let me see... - she said as she looked inside of it, obviously discarding all the beer- there are some instant Ramen and Miso Soup left, want some?".  
  
No response.  
  
"Tell me, what´s wrong?- said as she turned to face the third child- you haven´t talked to me in all the morning".  
  
...  
  
"If you aren´t going to talk to me, at least you could take that mask off your face, it´s really disgusting".  
  
There stood Shinji Ikari, pilot of Unit 01 and savior of humanity, sitting on a chair beside the table, arms hanging loosely and with something yellow stuck in his face.  
  
"Where did you get that thing- asked Misato, Yebisu in hand- I´ve never seen you with it before".  
  
The mask was shaped like some kind of weird spider, each one of the six leg- like ornaments that sprouted from it´s sides were embracing the pilot´s head firmly and it also had this strange tail-like appendix rolling up his neck.  
  
Again, no response.  
  
"Please Shinji talk to me- she pleaded- I won´t write about this in my surveillance reports, if that´s the matter, I swear".  
  
Around three weeks ago, Shinji found one of this daily surveillance reports (brief notes about his daily doings and some commentaries), making him realize that Misato´s invitation to live in her department wasn´t because of her kindness, but just some Nerv´s trick to keep a eye on him more closely thus, making him believe that she and his father were only interested in him as a pilot. Following the 4th Angel´s defeat, he ran away from her department and was considered missing for at least one day and a half when Nerv´s security operatives found him in the outskirts of Tokyo-3 taking him back to the Geofront, when Shinji met her again, she asked him if he truly wanted to be a pilot, he answered he didn´t and the commander decided to retire him from the EVA pilot´s active roster and made preparitives to send him back to his hometown. Just before Shinji´s train left, Misato showed up and told him that she hadn´t taken him in her home because of her work or pity, that she had done that because she had thought of him as family, making him return to her side. After all, each other were the other´s only family, Shinji´s mother had died a long time ago and the commander barely noticed he existed, and as of her family...  
  
"Heck, I don´t even write them anymore...".  
  
keep talking to him -she thought- he´ll snap out of it at some moment.  
  
"So what it will be, the Ramen or the soup?". ...  
  
The annoying fact wasn´t that she had to talk to that horrible thing on his face but that he wasn´t giving her any sign of life.  
  
Having a better look at it, Misato noticed that the mask itself didn´t have any eyeholes or just any hole for that matter, and what kind of mask was that?!, with all those bones and skin, it actually looked like the back of some alien spider!.  
  
It can´t be, it would be ridiculous.  
  
All right!, she had enough of it!.  
  
"Shinji, take that mask off- she said, seriously- now".  
  
...and most of all, if it was only a mask, why he acted like he was unconscious?.  
  
And if it is?.  
  
"Take that mask off - she said, more seriously, unable to hide that hint of nervousness inside of her - or I´ll take it off for you".  
  
...  
  
With a fierce determination, she walked right next to him, and just before she placed her hands over the mask, she saw that..  
  
The mask´s tail moved, making it´s grip over Shinji´s throat even tighter.  
  
Oh my god...  
  
It was no mask at all, but a very alive something choking him.  
  
Shinji!...  
  
As quickly as she could, she placed her hands over the warm, wet skin of the creature and tried to pull it out of Shinji´s face, she couldn´t do it, for the spider wouldn´t get off his head.  
  
She tried again and again, harder each time, but proved to be useless, the thing remained attached to his face, place where she had first seen it and never moving a bit.  
  
In her desesperation, Misato grabed a kitchen knife and decided to cut off the spider´s legs, as soon as the blade made a small incision over one of the creature´s legs, a little smoke begun to come out of it, when she held the blade close to her eyes to have a better look of the smoke, she noticed that it was all corroded.  
  
Acid blood?...  
  
Never in her entire life she had seen or heard about something like that before, for all she knew, the thing could even be an Angel!.  
  
She felt at a complete loss, a void inside of her, the damn thing choking Shinji and nothing she could do about, until she saw the phone...  
  
And called Ritsuko.  
  
"Hello?" - the doctor said. Misato had never been so happy of hearing her friend´s voice.  
  
"Ritsuko!, you got to help me! - she said, tears falling from her face- Shinji´s choking!, I tried everything but I can´t take the damn thing off his face!".  
  
"Calm down Captain, - she said, coldly- I won´t be able to help you unless you do so and pay attention to me, now, does Shinji still breathe?".  
  
Although she had done a lot of things to try to take off the creature off Shinji´s face, she had never taken the time to even check if he still had pulse, she was greeted to see that his chest rose and fell quietly.  
  
"Yes, he´s still breathing".- she said, a bit more calmly.  
  
"Good, that means he´s not choking - she continued- I assume he´s unconscious, right?".  
  
"Well, he seems so". He had to be.  
  
"You were saying that there was something stuck in Shinji´s face and that you couldn´t take it off, right?, what is it?".  
  
"I don´t know! - she said, walking in circles and stoping to see Shinji- It´s all yellow and boney and looks like a spider, it has six legs and a tail and bleeds acid from it´s wounds, I tell you Ritsuko, I´ve never seen something like this...".  
  
"Bleeds acid?, - Ritsuko said, in a questioning tone- are you sure of what have you seen?".  
  
No response.  
  
"Captain, are you there?".  
  
...  
  
"Misato, - she asked, in a more concerned tone- what´s happening there?, Misato!".  
  
"It fell off... - she answered, astonished- the thing fell off his head".  
  
While they were talking by phone, the creature´s tail begun to unroll from his neck, and just like that, it dropped dead to the floor.  
  
"Does the creature move?".  
  
The thing was no longer on it´s back, reavealing it´s pink, fleshy chest. It´s skin changed from yellow to gray, and it no longer moved.  
  
"No, it seems like it´s dead or something".  
  
"How´s Shinji?".  
  
Shinji Ikari remained sitting in his chair with his eyes closed and his mouth shut, unmolested from the struggle of Misato and the creature, if anyone who hadn´t been there would get inside the room would think he was asleep.  
  
"I think he´s sleeping".  
  
"Okay, now listen to me Katsuragi, put Shinji on his bed and leave him there, and by any means do not touch the creature until I get there, understood?".  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Good, I´m going there, don´t touch anything, bye".  
  
And she hanged up the phone.  
  
Misato lifted him and took him to his bedroom, placing him on his bed. It was weird, looking at him, it seemed like he was having a good dream.  
  
She stood in his door and looking him for the last time, closed it.  
  
Shinji...  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------Author´s Notes: Well, how was that?, hope not that bad. You know, strange ideas can come to your mind if you watch Eva while you are playing AvP, like it happened to me. Am I going to kill Shinji?, maybe, how knows?. To be frank, I don´t even know how this fic is going to end, I have some ideas, but I´m not sure. I do promise Rei will show up in next chapter. I think that´s all for now. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Part 2

Alien Vs Misato Katsuragi (La posta!) by Belisarius  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Disclaimer: The characters, story, universe of Neon Genesis Evangelion belong to Gainax. The characters, story, universe of Alien belong to the 30th Century Fox. They're not mine and I make no claim to them. I don't own anything related to either NGE or Alien. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
If only I had realized before...  
  
Misato leaned on Shinji´s room door, still shaken from the events occurred no more than fifteen minutes before, she felt so helpless, unable to remove that creature off his face, and now she also felt so stupid, anybody with a bit of common sense would have guessed that there was something very wrong with the *mask* from the beginning.  
  
She walked towards the kitchen and looked at the knife on the table, it's blade brown, corroded with the creature's blood. She had only made a small cut on one of it's legs, should she made a larger cut, maybe more of it's blood would have come out and hurt him or made a hole on the apartment's floor for that matter.  
  
And then she was hit by this putrid stench.  
  
Ewwwwww, Where does it come from?.  
  
It reminded her of the scent the dishes in her sink had one time when the previous night she had cooked her exquisite home-made curry and drunk, she had forgotten to wash them up. But the stench didn't came from her sink but from the spider-like creature at her feet. It's body still lied on the floor, some transparent slime covering it and legs pointing to the ceiling, like those of a dead fly.  
  
Yep, it was definitively dead and rotting.  
  
She had received orders from Ritsuko to leave it's body alone, otherwise she would have thrown it to the litter time ago.  
  
I couldn't do anything...  
  
And there was little she could have done about it, the creature held his face fiercely, like it's own life depended on it.  
  
And then dropped dead like that...  
  
Why it fought so hard to stay in his face if minutes later would fell like that?.  
  
It doesn't make sense...  
  
It didn't, unless... it had done something to him.  
  
Whatever the creature had done to him while it lived, it had to make sure he would be still to do it, somehow making him unconscious.  
  
Misato had seen this documentary on the Discovery Channel sometime ago, about this species of South-American vampire bats who waited until their prey would be asleep so they could suck their blood without having them noticing it, she discarded the idea after taking a better look at the creature's chest, noticing that it had no eyes, ears, nose and not even a mouth to feed on something.  
  
If it couldn't feed on him, why it needed Shinji?.  
  
Ding-Dong!  
  
Ritsuko!.  
  
As soon she heard the bell rang, she rushed to the door. Opening it, she was greeted by Ritsuko Akagi, who was wearing her usual lab coat and had some kind of briefcase in hand.  
  
"Come in" Misato said, quickly.  
  
As Ritsuko got inside her house, the doctor noticed the peculiar odor of the place.  
  
"Wait, don't tell me" she said "you were cooking again, right?".  
  
"Hey!" Misato said, defensively "It's the thing, it's rotting pretty fast".  
  
The stench of the creature increased, making the kitchen quite unbearable to stay at the moment.  
  
"The thing?" the doctor asked "let me take a look at it".  
  
"Sure, it's on the kitchen".  
  
Assuming by the look of her friend's face, Misato could tell that she had never seen anything like that before.  
  
"Impressive, huh?". She said, arms crossed.  
  
"Very impressive" Ritsuko said, astonished "Most impressive".  
  
"Does it remind you of something?".  
  
"It certainly looks like a spider, Captain, but I've never seen something like this before in my entire life".  
  
"I told you".  
  
"How's Shinji?" she said, looking at her friend "Has he awakened?".  
  
"No. you know, he has been like that since that thing got off his face".  
  
"Why don't you take me to his room?".  
  
Misato nodded.  
  
And then they were there, outside of Shinji´s room, the one with the big, ridicule heart on it's door with the words: Shin-Chan´s Bedroom.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that some day Shinji will just die of embarrassment?".  
  
"Actually" Misato said as she opened the door "I'm more afraid of what that thing could have done to him than that".  
  
Shinji's room was way more tidy than Misato´s, unlike hers, there were no clothes scattered over the floor, nor underwear hanging from chairs, everything was in the place it should be. Shinji lied on his bed, sleeping.  
  
"I'm going to check on him".  
  
Ritsuko sat on a small place Shinji had left on his bed, then she slowly placed two fingers on his throat, down his chin, she waited a few seconds and said:  
  
"Pulse Normal...".  
  
Then she placed her palm over his forehead, again, she waited for a few seconds and said:  
  
"No temperature...".  
  
Now she traced his head with her fingers, looking for any injuries.  
  
"No visible harm done...".  
  
"Well" Misato asked "How's him?".  
  
"He looks fine to me, Misato, although without performing additional tests I can't really tell" she said "We should take him to the hospital".  
  
"Whenever you say".  
  
"Before that, I would need to retrieve the creature's body first" the doctor said "Why don't you lift him up and wait for me at the door?, mine shouldn't take long".  
  
"Sure".  
  
Misato lifted Shinji up while Ritsuko made her way through his door, heading for the kitchen of the small apartment.  
  
Misato was already waiting for Ritsuko by the door, Shinji in her arms when she heard Ritsuko´s voice, coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Tell me, Misato, when did you first find this?".  
  
"The first time I saw it" she said "it was already attached to Shinji´s face, I first assumed it was some kind of mask and I didn't do anything about it, but then I saw it moving and I-"  
  
"I can't believe you are telling me" Ritsuko said, interrupting her "that you thought that *this* was some kind of mask, although, coming from you I don't find it surprising at all".  
  
"Hey!".  
  
"Just kidding, you were telling me?".  
  
"And I tried to take it off his face and I couldn't, it just won't get off his face! And I-"  
  
"I can't blame you for not succeeding, Captain" Ritsuko said, interrupting her again "Just look at it's chest, it looks like a suction cup".  
  
"Like I was telling you, I got this kitchen knife and tried to cut one of it's legs, I suppose it's blood must be acid or something for it corroded the blade of the knife, I-".  
  
"I will take that too".  
  
"I didn't know what else to do, so I called you and while we talked, it fell off".  
  
"I'm done here".  
  
"Great, let's get going" Misato said.  
  
Ritsuko showed up by the door and opened it, as they got out of her house, she closed the door.  
  
"Where did you put it?" she asked her.  
  
"It's here" Ritsuko answered, knocking her briefcase. "Do you need help to carry him?".  
  
"No!, it's nothing" she said, in a hurry "he's not that heavy, just call the damn elevator".  
  
Ritsuko just shrugged and did so.  
  
While they waited for the elevator, Ritsuko asked her: "So, how are you going to tell him?".  
  
"Actually, I would rather not tell him now, it would just scare him".  
  
"So, you will lie to him then". Ritsuko said, a grin in her face.  
  
"No, I was hoping you would lie to him".  
  
"What do you have in mind?".  
  
"I thought you could put a bandage on his head or something, telling him that he had an accident or something and passed out".  
  
"I could do that" Ritsuko said "but sooner or later he will realize that he isn't injured at all".  
  
"We do not know that yet" she said, looking at him "We don't even know if he will awake again".  
  
"He will be fine, Captain, trust me". she said, trying to reassure her friend.  
  
"Thank you" she said, a soft smile in her face, perhaps the first of the day.  
  
The elevator finally opened it's door.  
  
"Why don't you go to the headquarters and file report about the incident" she said, like it were a suggestion "I will take him to the hospital and perform the tests I need, okay?".  
  
"Okay, but-".  
  
"-but I will keep you informed of his condition. I will also have someone be there when he awakes".  
  
"Fine".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The image was frozen in his mind, that hideous bug, pouncing on his face. It happened so quickly that he didn't have enough time to react. He was sitting on his chair, waiting for Misato to do his breakfast, after all, it was her turn to do it. He would rather do it himself like he did all other days of the week, not wanting to get sick with that crap her guardian called *good food*. He was about going to offer her his help when he saw that, getting his attention. Those legs, coming out from the side of the table. That strange spider, now over the table, approaching quickly to him. The spider jumping. For a second, he felt it's grip over his head and then everything became dark.  
  
Get off me!...  
  
He no longer couldn't see, talk, hear or feel.  
  
"No!"  
  
He opened his eyes, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling that didn't belong to Misato´s apartment, he was also breathless and his hands were over his face, as trying to defend himself from the spider.  
  
"You are awake".  
  
He heard this soft, feminine voice, acknowledging him.  
  
Turning his head around to his right, he was greeted by a pair of red eyes.  
  
Rei Ayanami, pilot of Unit 00, was sitting in a chair right next to his bed, her usual impassive look in her face, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
He felt completely out of context: What she was doing here?, Where was he?, and most of all, Why was he here?.  
  
"Where I am?" He asked, shocked.  
  
"You are in the hospital".  
  
What happened?.  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Author's Notes: I would like to thank all of you for the positive reviews of the previous chapter, I also think I can post a new chapter once a week, week and a half. I would also like to thank Grey Corps personally for all the constructive criticism he came up with, I would love if you review this chapter. As for the idea of having a pre-reader, I will think about it.  
  
Till next time.  
  
Belisarius 


End file.
